shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghoul Branch
Antithesis New World Branch #4 (アンチテーゼ·新世界·部門·4 Anchitēze Shinsekai Bumon Nanba-Foa,) also called the Ghoul Branch (グール·部門 Gu-ru Bumon,) is a sub-group of the large criminal organization, Antithesis. The Ghoul Branch of Antithesis is lead by Palatine Shuck, who deals in intelligence gathering and assassinations. As a portion of Antithesis, the Ghoul Branch set itself out to aid in the overthrowing of the World Government and Four Emperors for Antithesis' greater goal. Stationed on the winter kingdom, Arctica, the Ghoul Branch was the former employer of Chiyome Lys before she was used as a scapegoat and ultimately abandoned the organization. After a run-in with The Jolly Pirates, where they came to understand the situation they found themselves in, and after choosing to begrudgingly support Lys by avenging her, the crew of pirates came into conflict with the Ghoul Branch and inevitably defeated its members. As a result, the Jollys have made themselves enemies of Antithesis. Members *Palatine Shuck - Head of the Ghoul Branch. He is the consumer of the Dog Dog Fruit, Model: Rottweiler. Fought Chiyome Lys and defeated her, only to have Jolly D. Chris show up at the last moment and battle him next. He was finally defeated by Chris after a long, hard fight. *Squid fishman - A Hattoryu swordsman and member of the Ghoul Branch. His name is currently unknown. He was ultimately defeated by Dracule Sakura of The Jolly Pirates. *??? - A member of the Ghoul Branch, who's name is unknown. He was defeated by Spike after a massive fight between the two. *----- - A member of the Ghoul Branch, who battled against Timber. Like Timber, ----- is an inventor and has a variety of tools. He was defeated after a long battle against Timber. *----- - A member of the Ghoul Branch, who's name is unknown. While searching for medical supplies, Aphro stumbled upon him. After a quick battle he was defeated by Aphro. *Jorogumo - A member of the Ghoul Branch. While searching for the boss of the Ghoul Branch, Glory stumbled upon Jorogumo. After a long fight, Glory defeated Jorogumo. *Charon - A member of the Ghoul Branch, and one of its swordsmen. Ended up in a fight against -----. *Chiyome Lys - A former member of the Ghoul Branch. After the Ghoul Branch caught wind that they might have been found out after their most recent crime, Lys was framed by her employers, and was used as a scapegoat to save the Ghoul Branch. Having been betrayed, and wanting revenge, Lys found herself allied alongside The Jolly Pirates, who helped her eventually defeat the Ghoul Branch once and for all. Lys wound up battling against the head of the Ghoul Branch, but after a difficult struggle, she was defeated and tossed aside, only to be saved by Jolly D. Chris later. History ''The crew's complete? Save the winter kingdom!'' Actions Crimes/Events commited Trivia *Originally, the Ghoul Branch was a part of a criminal organization named the Phantom Corporation; created by Wolfdragon Rex and Wyvern 0m3g4. Some years after working on the organization together, Rex gave full ownership of the criminal syndicate to Wyvern, for him to do with it as he wished. Years passed as Wyvern toyed with what to do with the Phantom Corp. He would ultimately end up changing it into a single sub-branch of a larger organization called Antithesis; a criminal group created by Jakyou, and later handed to Otakuknight 79. After giving it some thought, Wyvern reworked certain elements of the former Phantom Corp's Ghoul Branch, which ended up creating the Ghoul Branch as it is today. What remained were its members, its death and monster motif, the story arc surrounding it, and the name itself. Everything else was either changed or removed. **So far, the Ghoul Branch is the only branch within the previous Phantom Corp. that has received two changes to its name, giving it the most changes to its name among every branch within the organization. Its first name was the Panther Branch, before being switched to the Cougar Branch. It was then ultimately made into the Ghoul Branch upon Wyvern 0m3g4's request. External Links Site Navigation Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:One Dream